Tapping My Love For You
by The Ebony Tiger
Summary: A short one shot. He feels it everytime they are in contact. The small little taps Arthur gives. Alfred wonders what do they mean.


Alfred feels it every time they are in contact, whether Arthur was holding hands with him or cuddling with him. Alfred feels the strange rhythmic tapping from Arthur's fingers on his skin, his head, hands, body especially when they were on bed, cuddling.

Arthur was a man with few words; he hardly expresses himself, but always had this habit of tapping with fingers on everything, when he's working, when he's reading, when he's waiting. Alfred first thought he always like to keep his hands in motion, even in bed when he's half asleep, tapping Alfred's shoulders. He thought it might have been the effects of the times where Arthur served in the British Army, having to keep his hand busy at all times. Alfred found the habit cute, Arthur sitting down with his reading glasses, his cute little nose decorated with freckles stuck into a book while his hands going tap tap tap.

But then Alfred noticed, Arthur taps differently when he is holding Alfred than when he's alone.

If he's alone, the taps seemed at random, sometimes he drums his fingers. However when he's with Alfred, he taps in a pattern. It took weeks for Alfred to finally realize the taps might actually mean something.

Some of his taps were long, some were short and they were always repeated again after a while. Alfred was afraid to ask Arthur about those taps, afraid that those rhythmic taps were just a tic and he was just overthinking.

But curiosity took over Alfred one day. After a round of midnight 'fun', he was spooning Arthur and Arthur's fingers were tapping away on Alfred's arm around his waist.

"Arthur?" Alfred carefully asked, feeling his lover stirring against his chest and turned his body to face Alfred.

"Hmm?" Arthur's eyes were half lidded, slowly being claimed by sleep.

"Why do you do that?" Alfred asked, only to receive a raised eyebrow from Arthur.

"The taps, you're doing it now on my hand. Why do you do that? Do they mean something?" Alfred continued, eyes looking confused.

Arthur stopped his tapping after realizing it, a panic look momentarily crossing his face, then his ears started to turn bright red like it always did when he was embarrassed.

"Ah… um" Arthur stuttered and then cleared his throat. "Um that's Morse Code, something that that I learnt when I was in the army."

Arthur hardly talks about the army; being in the battlefield isn't something everyone wants to remember. Alfred could count how many times Arthur had willingly shared stories about the army with him, and it wasn't much. The only reason Arthur was sent back was because he was shot at his spine hitting a nerve, which gave him a permanent limp. Sometimes he still has nightmares even though it had lessened when he got together with Alfred.

"Does it mean something?" Alfred tried to prompt Arthur into speaking more. Arthur's cheeks are starting to turn red now, it was adorable but Alfred didn't want to push him too much. " You don't have to tell me if you don't want too." He reassured Arthur.

Arthur pressed his head against Alfred's chest and shook his head; no he will tell Alfred if he wanted to know.

"Itmeensimoeveyoo." Arthur mumbled, sounding muffled against his chest.

Alfred laughed, "I don't speak muffled, Arthur."

Arthur lifted his head and gave a playful whack on his arm, face still bright right. "It means." He paused "It means I love you. I… love… you…" He repeated while tapping each word onto Alfred's outstretched palm.

Alfred stared in silence, processing each word.

 _I love you._

All this time, Arthur had been conveying his love to him, when they were eating, when they were sleeping, when they were watching movies together. Alfred felt heart swelled up as his eyes started to get misty.

Alfred proceeded to mimic the tap on Arthur's hand. Tap tap "Like this?" tap taaap tap tap.

"Yeah." Arthur smiles shyly.

Alfred chuckled "You're such a romantic Artie." Earning a playful shove from Arthur.

"If you don't like it I won't do it anymore." Arthur replied haughtily.

"Oh no." Alfred dragged Arthur close till their bodies were squashed together and buries his face in the crook of Arthur's neck. "I like that a lot. In fact, I know a few more places to tap on that body of yours." He whispered into Arthur's ear, sending shivers down Arthur's spine.

And for the second time of the night they had another round of 'fun'.

When they were done, Alfred gave a last kiss on Arthur's soft lips and whispered, "I love you too."

* * *

 **⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄ I cannot write smut**

 **Thank You for reading and reviews are always welcomed :D.**


End file.
